


To the End

by starksphere



Series: After Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Fix-It, F/M, How Endgame should've ended, No one dies/Everyone survives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksphere/pseuds/starksphere
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME!The six original Avengers defeat Thanos together. Then, Steve goes back in time to put all the Stones back in place.  He gets a closure he has been looking for a long, long time.





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Avengers: Endgame on the 25th, and while it was amazing and a conclusion to 22 movies, it wasn't perfect or satisfying. I hated what they did with Steve, going back to the past wasn't Steve I knew. Although I thought Tony and Natasha's deaths were noble, they could've been avoided. This the Endgame Fix-it, how I hoped for the movie to end.

As Captain Marvel charged to the van with the gauntlet, Thanos threw what’s left of his sword through the van, sending a large shockwave throughout the battlefield. She lost her grip of the gauntlet and fell forward. Thanos did not hesitate—he ran towards the gauntlet on the ground and picked it up. As he was about to put it on, Tony Stark smacked him in the head. Before Thanos could recover, Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint Barton, and Professor Hulk attacked Thanos, preventing him from reaching the gauntlet. Out of nowhere, Natasha Romanoff appeared and started running for Thanos. Thanos hit every Avenger off of him, including Natasha.  
  
He grabbed the gauntlet and smiled at six fallen Avengers, who were all groaning.  
  
“I…am inevitable,” said Thanos, as he snapped his fingers. Only a tinkering sound echoed.  
  
Nothing happened. Thanos looked at the gauntlet and realized all six stones were missing. Each Avenger got up from where they stood. Tony had the Reality Stone in his hand, Steve had the Time Stone, Thor had the Power Stone, Clint had the Mind Stone, Professor Hulk had the Space Stone, and Natasha had the Soul Stone. Before Thanos could do anything, six Avengers held their hands together and aimed the Stones at Thanos. The dark clouds surrounded them.  
  
“…And we—are the Avengers,” said Tony.  
  
The six Stones hit Thanos directly at the chest—and he disappeared. One by one, Thanos’ army began to disappear—it was almost like what happened five years ago, but now it was happening to the right side. The cloud began to fade and the six Avengers let go of the Stones.  
  
“….We did it,” said Steve, smiling a bit.  
  
“…Together. We did it together,” said Tony, smiling.  
  
Clint hugged Natasha tightly. He really thought he had lost her. But here she was, standing in front of him like nothing happened.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Clint, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“You did it,” said Natasha, smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
Other Avengers hugged her too, welcoming her back. Then they faced all the other Avengers—the new ones.  
  
“We won,” said Tony.  
  
“I told you we would,” said Doctor Strange. “One in fourteen million.”  
  
“Winning is all good and all, but you folks copied us,” said Rocket, folding his arms.  
  
“What?” asked Tony, frowning.  
  
“You all held hands and said ‘We are the Avengers’—we did that with the Power Stone back in 2014. Only it was the Guardians,” said Peter Quill proudly.  
  
Tony stared at him with annoyance. They just saved the universe and all he’s interested in is them copying the idiots? The feeling of pride was deflated but he just laughed.  
  
“Whatever you say, Quill,” said Tony. “Ours was better.”  
  
That seemed to shut Quill up. Tony was satisfied.  
  
“Oh my god, Mr. Stark! Are you okay?” asked Peter, running up to him. His nose was bleeding and he had some bruises on the side of his face.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” said Tony. “Your nose is bleeding, Pete. You need to see a medic.”  
  
“No, I’m fine, Mr. Stark!” said Peter. “This is nothing compared to the time a building was dropped on me—”  
  
That was when Peter knew he screwed up.  
  
“YOU HAD WHAT DROPPED ON YOU?” Tony’s voiced echoed throughout the battlefield, making some of the Avengers turn around to see what’s happening.  
  
“Ugh, well, it was a pillar, not—”  
  
When Tony was about yell at Peter for the second time, Pepper came in and hugged Tony tightly, indirectly saving Peter from facing Tony’s wrath.  
  
“Oh my god Tony….I thought I lost you,” said Pepper, kissing Tony’s cheek.  
  
“We…did it, Pep,” said Tony. “It’s over. I think I’m gonna rest now. Retire…raise Morgan.”  
  
Pepper just hugged him once more.  
  
.  
  
“…You sure you got this?”  
  
“I thought you trusted me, Tony,” said Steve, carrying a silver briefcase.  
  
“I do, but this is universe we are talking about. I can come with you—”  
  
Steve turned around and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“I can handle this on my own,” said Steve.  
  
“Of course you can,” said a voice behind Steve. Bucky, who was wearing a black jacket and jeans, walking towards Steve and Tony. Bucky silently made the eye contact with Tony, who simply nodded. They never talked about what happened, but meeting his father helped Tony to cope with current events. He finally understood that it wasn’t up to Barnes to control what happened on December 16, 1991.  
  
“Hey, Buck,” said Steve, pulling him into his arms. It was good to have him back. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”  
  
Bucky smirked, remembering himself saying those exact words to Steve right before he left for the war.  
  
“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” said Bucky.  
  
Two of them stared at each other, remembering their past, how far they’ve come together.  
  
“Okay, are you guys gonna kiss each other or something? ‘Cause I feel like I’m missing out here,” said Tony.  
  
Steve chuckled. He missed Tony’s pep talks and jokes so much. He was happy that now Tony can make jokes and Bucky and himself—he tried to kill Bucky seven years ago.  
  
“Both of you guys are my friends,” said Steve, stepping onto the Quantum Machine.  
  
Bucky smiled, and Tony powered up the machine.  
  
“Going Quantum in 3…2….1…”  
  
Steve disappeared.  
  
“Let’s bring back our Capsicle, shall we? 5...4...3…2…1…”  
  
And Steve was standing in front of Tony and Bucky again. He looked no different—just exhausted.  
  
“…I thought you were gonna stay in the past,” said Bucky.  
  
Steve looked at the Avengers Facility and Tony.  
  
“That thought passed my mind,” said Steve. “But like I said, the man who wanted family…stability…went down in the ice 78 years ago. I’m home…here.”  
  
Bucky’s smile widened and put his arm around his old man.  
  
“You punk, you scared me for a moment.”  
  
“You’re a jerk for thinking that I would leave you in this damn future,” said Steve.  
  
Tony put his arms around Steve too—mostly because he didn’t want to feel left out.  
  
“Come here, buddy, you deserve a hug after what you did,” said Tony.  
  
Steve smiled—yes, it was the right choice to come back, he thought as he walked to the Avengers facility with his two best friends. He knew he could’ve stayed and lived out his life as Steve Rogers in the past. He almost did. Running into Peggy Carter in 1970 was almost enough for him to make him stay.

 

1970, New Jersey.  
  
Steve silently opened the door of the cabinet. He picked up the Space Stone from the briefcase and put it on the glass soundlessly. This would be the last stone—he can go back to the future once the job was done. It was 2 in the morning—no one was at the facility to watch him return one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Or so he thought. When he closed the cabinet door, he was met with a very shocked, older Howard Stark.  
  
“…Captain Rogers?” said Howard, his mouth still hanging open. He couldn’t believe his eyes but the man in front of him was Steve Rogers—he would never forget what he looked like, although it has been almost 40 years since he went down in the ice.  
  
“…Howard,” said Steve. He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone he knew.  
  
“It really is you,” said Howard. “I..I thought—”  
  
“…And it should stay that way, Howard,” said Steve. “No one can know where Steve Rogers in 1970 is. It will change the history.”  
  
“….You are from the future,” said Howard, breathlessly.  
  
Steve chuckled. It only took him one second to figure it out. Just like Tony would’ve.  
  
“I can’t tell you much,” said Steve. “But I wanted to tell you—your son is a hero. You should be proud of him.”  
  
“…My son? I’m having a son?” asked Howard, still trying to comprehend that future Steve Rogers is standing in front of him, talking about his unborn child.  
  
“Yes, you are, Howard,” said Steve. “And he is quite a genius. You’ve met him, you know. Howard Potts. That’s your son from 50 years right now.”  
  
“…Howard? I told you to go home,” a woman’s voice echoed throughout the hall. Steve instantly recognized that voice. It was the voice he missed so much. It was the voice of Peggy Carter.  
  
“It’s past 2AM—”  
  
Peggy Carter stood in the doorway. There were two men standing by the Tesseract cabinet. Howard, of course, and—and…Steve Rogers. Peggy blinked. It couldn’t be. Steve Rogers died 40 years ago. Sure, they never found his body, but it was impossible for him to have survived the crash. Yet, he looked so…real. He didn’t look a year old from the last time she has seen him—he was all the same.  
  
“…Steve?” said Peggy, her voice trembling.  
  
“Peggy,” said Steve quietly. There was no point denying it now.  
  
Peggy walked up to him. He looked like he’s been through a lot—wherever he has been all these years. He simply smiled down at her.  
  
“I’m going to go home,” said Howard. “Maria’s going to have—”  
  
“…Tony,” said Steve. “His name’s Tony.”  
  
“Tony. She’s having Tony really soon, and I wanted to be there for her. For my son.”  
  
Steve told himself he would tell Tony what Howard said about him. He knew Howard was already proud of his son. He was also thankful because he knew Howard was leaving him and Peggy alone, to catch up with the time they lost.  
  
“I want to ask you a lot of questions, but I’m guessing I’m not going to get any answers, am I?” asked Howard, before he left the room.  
  
“No, Howard,” said Steve with a sad smile. Oh, how he wanted to tell him about December 16, 1991 and the Winter Soldier—but he knew he couldn’t do that. He was here to restore alternate realities, not to create them.  
  
“It was good to see you, Cap,” said Howard, shaking his hand. “Have a safe travel back home.”  
  
Home. That word hit Steve—where he came from. It reminded the life he has lived so far. The image of Tony and Bucky came into his mind. His two friends waiting for him. Peggy’s voice brought Steve back to the present, or the past.  
  
“Steve? Are you leaving again?” asked Peggy.  
  
At that moment, he couldn’t say no right away. At least not until he had his dance with his best girl.  
  
“No,” said Steve firmly. “Peggy, is it too late to ask for that dance? I never made it on time—”  
  
“You’re late,” said Peggy, smiling but tears forming near the end of her eyes.  
  
“Couldn’t call my ride,” responded Steve with a smile. Ah, he missed her. He missed her so much.  
  
On their way to the Stork Club, they didn’t talk much. Peggy didn’t ask how and why Steve was here. She just accepted it, as if it was simply a dream. The Club was old—but had the 1940’s feelings. The slow music was playing and there were only a few couples dancing. Steve naturally grabbed Peggy’s hand, and led her to the dance floor.  
  
“I still don’t know how to dance, you know,” said Steve, blushing.  
  
“All those years haven’t changed you, have they?”  
  
Peggy placed Steve’s hands on her hips and she put her arms around Steve. The moment neither of the pair thought would come was happening. They rocked back and forth, dancing to the music.  
  
“You are a natural, I see,” said Peggy.  
  
“Guess I’m good at something other than running into the battlefield,” said Steve. This is all he wanted. If he really wanted, he could stay here, with her. He could have a life he couldn’t have the last time. But…  
  
“Steve?” called Peggy, looking up to him.  
  
“Sorry for being too late,” said Steve. “For you, it’s been 40 years, but for me, it’s been 80. I’m from the future, Peg, and a few days ago, I saw you…and I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to see you again.”  
  
They continued dancing and Peggy leaned against Steve.  
  
“I missed you, Steve.”  
  
“I missed you, too, Peg.”  
  
“You could stay,” said Peggy. “You could have a life you lost—”  
  
Steve shook his head with a sad smile.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” said Steve. “I always dreamed of having a normal life. What it would be like to have a life like everyone else’s, settle down and grow old with a special someone. I imagined that kind of life with you. But, I’ve found a new home. There, I made new friends and connected with the old ones. I can’t leave them behind. Besides, it would be unfair to you for me to take your life away. You already met someone you love. It would be selfish of me to steal you away from him.”  
  
Peggy looked at her wedding ring. Apparently, Steve noticed. Of course he did. And he was right. It would be unfair for him to take her life away. She didn’t want to admit, but he was right. Damn you Steve.  
  
“I need to go back, Peggy,” said Steve. “Otherwise, Bucky would come after me.”  
  
Peggy’s eyes widened at the name. She knew how much he meant for Steve.  
  
“He’s…alive? Your friend?”  
  
“Yes—he is,” said Steve. “He was…frozen too.”  
  
He wants to tell her about Bucky, how he became the Winter Soldier, but he knows he can’t.  
  
“I’m happy for you, Steve,” said Peggy, holding onto him for the last time. “You deserve this. You deserve happiness. A family. Seems like you already found one. You should go back them. To your home.”  
  
Steve looked down at the woman he loved with his heart. He had missed her. He always wanted to have this dance, and now that was done. But he knew he must move on. He’s been telling others to move on. Now it was his turn. The music had stopped.  
  
Steve leaned down and gave a kiss on Peggy’s cheek.  
  
“Bye Peggy,” said Steve.  
  
“Bye Steve,” said Peggy, looking up to him one last time.  
  
Then he was gone. Peggy was all alone in the Club, as if nothing happened.

 

When Steve landed back in the present, in the year 2023, he knew he made the right decision. Peggy would always remain in his heart, and that was enough. The dance gave him a closure—helped him to move on.  
  
“You okay, Steve?” asked Bucky.  
  
Three of them were in front of the new Avengers facility. Looking at the Avengers sign, Steve smiled.  
  
“Yeah, I’m home.”


End file.
